Bella Potter
by Vanessa Cullen 17
Summary: Bella's parents were murdered by Voldemort. She had lived in London, England. Bella is a witch and is sent to Forks, Washington after Hogwarts becomes a not so safe place for her. Voldemort is back along with his deatheaters.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a Twilight/Harry Potter crossover. Please be gentle this is my first crossover with Harry Potter._

Chapter 1

Bella POV

Hello. My name is Bella Potter. I am a 16 year old girl with brown eyes and brown hair. I am currently living in Forks, Washington with my 'father.' Now I will tell you the whole story since you at least know where I am. Forks isn't my home nor my home town. I have not even heard of such a bloody town till I was sent here. That is correct, I was sent here. Lets start from the beginning.. Shall we?

I was born in London, England on September 13, 1993. I didn't have any siblings. It was just me, my father James, and my mother Lily. But that all changed a year later. When I was a year old my parents were killed. And I remember the whole thing clearly as if it was yesterday.

I was sitting in my high chair when the door banged open. I was in the kitchen with my father and mother so I couldn't see who came in at such a horrid time of night. Father went to investigate while Mom stayed with me. I heard an evil laugh of an unknown person. "Lily take Bells and run!" Dad shouted from the living room. Neither mom nor I knew what was in their but we didn't wait to find out. Mom grabbed me and ran up the other staircase. She ran into my bedroom and shut the door, locking it.

Mom put me in the crib with the blanket over me while standing in front of me. Guarding me from whatever entered the house. I heard a scream downstairs. I didn't think anything of it then. But now I know it was my father's. I heard footsteps on the stairs. My mother was trebling but being strong. The door was knocked down and I couldn't see any faces just dark masks until they entered the room completely.

The first one was scary looking. He didn't really have a nose. And his head looked like a ball of wax of some sort. But his eyes were creepy. They shown that he was excited, happy that he was trying to kill my family. Even though I was scared of the scary man I didn't let that show. I was going to be brave like my mother.

Behind creepy man were two other people. Both had on silver masks and dark outfits. The creepy man looked at my crib and told my mother to push aside. She wouldn't. She would protect me even if it cost her to take her own life. And it did. "Avada Kedarva!" The man shouted, pointing a stick at my mother. Out of the stick came some color magic thing. It was odd. It went at my mother and she screamed a blood curling scream. I remember covering my ears as silent tears streaked my cheeks. My mother fell to the ground, not breathing.

The man stepped over her to me. But there was some kind of shield protecting me from his touch. He touched my forehead and his finger burned. He was astonished. That night he left with his friends. I was still alive but he left me a mark so I would never forget who killed my parents.

I was brought to the only family I had left. Which was with my Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley Dursley. My Aunt Petunia was my mother's sister. This family was horrible. But they were the only living family I had left. And I was only 1 years old! They raised me. I am not going to say the raised me well. Because they didn't. I didn't have my own room. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs for pete sakes! What a wonderful home, eh?

While my Aunt and Uncle treated Dudley like a king. I was treated like complete garbage. When I was around 8 years old things started to get weird. I had been told my parents died in a car crash. I believed it. But that obviously wasn't the truth. I remember the day I had got my letter from Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry School.

_Flashback:_

_I had been sleeping in my cupboard when I heard some intense pounding on the ceiling. I groaned. "Wake up, Potter!" Dudley yelled. He had been jumping on the stairs. I quickly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen with my plain dark sleeved pink night top on and gray sweatpants. They used to be Aunt Petunias. I never get my own clothes._

_What I really wanted to do was go take a shower and put some nice, clean clothes on. But I have to make them breakfast. That's right, me an 8 year old is making breakfast for these people! How wrong is that! Most 8 year olds don't even know how to cook toast! But I guess I am not most 8 year olds._

_In the kitchen Aunt Petunia was sitting at the table waiting for her meal. "Where are my presents?" Dudley asked. Today was Dudley's birthday. You would think that since he adds on a age he would become more mature but no. "Your father is getting them, honey buns." Aunt Petunia said to her son. I believe I might have puked in my mouth when she called him that._

_Just then Uncle Vernon walked into the room with two full bags of presents. He poured them out on the floor and Dudley stared at them. "How many are there?" He asked. "36." Uncle Vernon answered him. "36? Last year I had 37! The is one present less." Dudley yelled. Annoying boy. "But this year they are bigger." Aunt Petunia said. "Bigger? I don't care if they are bigger." Dudley said. "Alright. We will go and get you two more presents. How about that?" She said. Dudley still looked mad but nodded, glad that he was getting his way._

"_Isabella where is our breakfast!" Uncle Vernon yelled. I flinched when he called me Isabella. I hate that name. I have told them to call me, Bella. "Coming." I said. I just finished with the pancakes. I put three on each plate and then handed the plates out across the table. I had made 2 extra so I could have some later. "Isabella, syrup!" Uncle Vernon said. I growled quietly. I got the syrup and put it on all the pancakes._

_They started to dig in so I went over to my pancakes. Suddenly Dudley said, "Can I have some more?" He hadn't even finished his own stack! "There aren't any left." I responded. "Yes there are. I see 2." He said. I growled and gave him the damn pancakes. He seemed all happy now that I don't get breakfast. Fat twerp. Then the Dursley's left to go get Dudley his two presents. I was glad they left. _

_First thing I did was clean up the whole kitchen and wash the dishes. Next I went to Aunt Petunia's closet I picked something that she had never wore and had forgotten about and put it in the wash to shrink it both a pair of jeans and a purple sweater. Then I hopped in the shower, I washed my hair using her old shampoo it was a coconut kind. When I got out I put on the jeans and sweater that now fit perfectly._

_I cleaned up the bathroom then I brushed my teeth. When I was down with that I looked at my hair. My brown hair flows down my back. I don't have anyone bangs but if my Uncle and Aunt ever let me go out in public I will want some to cover up my scar. My scar is a lightning bolt on my forehead. I have no clue where I got it from and why it is permanent. I brushed my hair then went back downstairs into my 'room' if you can call it that._

_I sat on my mattress and looked at the locket that hung around my neck. I could never open it, I figured it was from my parents though so I always had it around my neck. 'Bella' was written on the front in a beautiful script. I have never let the Dursley's see this necklace they would most likely take it away and sell it._

_I grabbed the only other possession I really owned. My book. Wuthering Heights. I love that book and have read it time and time again. I started reading where I left off until I heard the Dursley's come back. Uncle Vernon opened my door. "Reading that darn book again." He said and grabbed it from me. I tried to grab it from him but he walked into the living room and threw it into the fire. I yelled, "No." And tried to grab it but Uncle Vernon held me tight. I kicked and punched him._

_I watched until the book was no more. "Stupid girl." Uncle Vernon said and slapped me across the face then he grabbed my arm so hard I knew there would be a bruise and pushed me on the couch. "Sit. Stay." He said as if he was talking to a dog. I had to sit there and watch Dudley open his presents._

_I rubbed my cheek from where he slapped me. Uncle Vernon has done things like this before. He has slapped me, pushed me, and sometimes hit me. I do actually have bruises on my body from when I didn't do something he liked._

_Just then I heard the mail slot. "Isabella go get the post." He said. I winced but got up and went to get it. I walked over to the door. And started to look through the letters before I went back to the living room. Bill. Bill. Bill. Bill. Bill. Letter to who?_

_Bella Potter_

_London, England_

_The Cupboard Under The Stairs_

_Okay this was kind of creepy. I never get mail. And how did they know to call me Bella? And where I live? I flipped over the back to see a weird stamp but opened it up. I pulled out a letter and read, 'Dearest Bella Potter.' I was about to keep reading when I heard someone coming. I quickly threw the letter in my bedroom and shut the door. Then I started walking towards the living room with the mail. Uncle Vernon came up to me. "What was taking you so long?" He asked. I shrugged. "You weren't looking through our mail were you?" He asked. "N-No sir." I stumbled. He threw me against the wall. "You better watch it. We can just throw you out of the streets." He said._

"_Maybe I would rather be on the streets." I said. I said that out loud!? His face became angry and he narrowed his eyes. "You are this close-" He made a tiny little circle with his fingers. "-to getting booted out. Shape up." He growled and punched me in the gut. He walked out of the room and I slid down the wall onto the floor. Ouch. I took some deep breaths and stood back up. I ran into my room and picked up the letter. I read faster than I ever have._

'_Dearest Bella Potter,_

_We would like to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We know that you don't know everything but Bella, you are a witch. Both your parents were wizards also. You can come to the school and learn your training. Your list of supplies is enclosed. You most likely don't know about any of this so listen carefully. Tomorrow the Dursley's are going to the Zoo and you will stay home. After they leave I want you to pack all of your belongings and sit in the living room. Do not go near the fireplace. I will see you then. I promise to explain everything._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore'_

_What the hell does that mean? I am not some freak! I am just Bella. Just Bella. How does the Dumbledore guy know everything about me? I didn't like where this was going. I tucked my letter away then turned off the light. If this guy gets me out of here, I will have to personally thank him._

___________________________________________________________________________

_A/N:_

_What did everyone think? I hoped you liked it!! Next Chapter will continue the flashback but it wont last too long. Please Review! I would like to know what you think! Thanks everyone! I love you all! :]_

_Again, Please Review!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella POV

Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts. He had brought me there to which I faced many challenges, made many friends, many enemies, met new people, and learned how to use my wand properly. I am not going to go in to full detail now because I try to repress the horrible memories. But let's just say the creepy guy with no nose is Lord Voldemort. And he has been trying to kill me for the last 15 years.

But lets go in a happier subject for now. When Dumbledore picked me up he brought me out to buy my things. I bought weird textbooks, feathers to write with, and an owl. My owl is white and his name is Hedwig. All witches and wizards use owls to send and receive letters and packages. On my way I met Hagrid. Hagrid is a huge guy like a giant almost. But don't be intimated by his size he is a really, really nice guy, so sweet.

At Hogwarts you are sorted into different houses. The choices are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. When everyone came into the room we all sat down and the sorting hat puts us in our houses. The hat didn't know what to do with me but ended up putting me into Gryffindor for which I was thankful. I am with my friends also. And it seems anyone who is on Slytherin becomes evil.

My friends are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. But soon as I got to know the Weasley family I also became friends with Ginny, Fred and George and their parents. They become like my family more than the dursley's ever will. But I also made some enemies. Draco Malfoy. He is an evil little snit. So rude and mean to everyone.

I had been having fun at Hogwarts besides some horrible events. I had a family and I was just happy to have one. But then one day it got too far. Deatheaters had gotten through the Hogwarts walls because we found that Servous Snape the potions teacher, betrayed us. He had been working for the dark lord all along. Snape tried to kill me but he ended up running not wanting to be in a battle with Professor Dumbledore. Professor was so worried after that. He decided that it would be best if I had gone away for hiding for a while. Be normal until things cool down. They never will though.

So next thing I knew I had packed everything up and was flying to the town the Dumbledore had picked out. Forks, Washington. It was a very small and rainy town. Professor Dumbledore said that I may use magic if I need it even though I am under age. He wanted me to stay safe. So when I got to Forks I found a man named Charlie Swan. He is the chief of police in this little town. He has no children and a divorced wife. I hated to use him like this but I used a spell to make him believe I was his daughter.

I had myself speak a full American accent. My cover story is that I was living in Phoenix, Arizona with my mother and wanted to spend some time with my father in Forks.

I came back to the present looking around my room in Charlie's house. At the moment Charlie was out at work, I already had used the charm on him to make him believe I was his daughter. He had given me a room on the second floor. It was kind of small but nice. I wish so much that I could change its appearance make it look like a Hogwarts room but Charlie would have a heart attack and wouldn't understand.

I will ask Charlie for money later, hopefully the muggle will be nice about it.

At the moment the walls were white, and there was a hard wood floor. There was a bed without a headboard next to the wall and a small desk that seemed to be rotting. There was a closet that was alright for me and two windows. One window showed the backyard of Charlie's house the other window showed some of the front yard and the side yard of the house.

I put my Hogwarts bag down and decided to started unpacking. I have three robes which I put in the back of the closet, don't want anyone seeing them. It would blow my cover. Then I put the only outfits I had in the closet. I have 2 plain shirts, and one sweatshirt with a big, 'B' on it. Like I said the Dursley's weren't very nice. The sweatshirt Mrs. Weasley had made for me. I really need to go shopping.

I then grabbed out my photos and remembered that the photographs move and that would give Charlie a heart attack. I frowned and put them back in my bag. I took my bag and put it in the back of the closet along with my wonderful broom. I love to fly.

I wish Hedwig was here but he had to stay at Hogwarts with Dumbledore. I sighed. The house phone rang and I ran downstairs to pick it up. "Hello?" I asked. "Bells?" Charlie asked. "Yes, dad?" I asked, keeping my identity. "Well I am going to be here a little longer than I planned. We are investigating a murder-" I flinched. "-and so I am going to be kind of late. And I bet you don't want to be cooped up in the house all day so why don't you take my credit card in the cabinet and go buy some clothes, decorations for your room, groceries, and a cell phone." He said. My eyes bulged out. I have never been able to do anything like that.

"Really?" I asked. "Yes. I want you to get the cell phone so we can easily keep in contact. After you get the phone could you leave a message at the house saying your number incase I get home before you?" He asked. "Ya, dad. That is great. Thanks so much." I said, smiling. "Anything for you, Bells." He said. "Thanks again dad." I said. "Don't worry about it, kid. Have fun. Love you." He said. I felt a tear come down my cheek. I haven't heard anyone ever say that to me. "Love you too." I responded. "You alright, Bells?" He asked. "Yes. I am fine. Bye." I said and hung up. He cares so much.

I was about to walk out when I realized I didn't have a way to get there. I guess I could use magic but how could I get everything back without anyone seeing. I walked outside and my jaw fell open when I saw a cherry red corvette. Oh my god! I ran over to it and touched it to make sure it was real. It was! Holey crap! Eeek! I opened the car door to see a note on the seat. It read,

_Bells,_

_I just realized you had no transportation to anywhere. So I got you this. Let me tell you that it is used but it is still in great condition. You told me how you wanted that car and I listened didn't I? Just don't speed and always wear your seat belt. Now since you have a car you can go shopping now and tomorrow you can drive to school. I will be back soon. I hope you like the corvette. Do you like the color? I wasn't sure what color so I guessed._

_Love, Dad_

I smiled hugely. Oh my god Charlie I am in love with you and of course my new corvette! I was about to drive away when I realized two things. One my wallet is upstairs in my room and two I never grabbed the credit card! I hoped out of _my _car and ran inside and grabbed the credit card then I ran up the stairs and grabbed my wallet and my wand. I stuffed my wand in my pocket along with my wallet and credit card and ran back out to my corvette and hopped in and drove to the mall.

* * *

I ended up buying a whole new room! (Pic on profile) It is nice but it is no Hogwarts. The furniture is white and hooked to the bed is a huge shelf for my books and study things. I bought some fake trophies and they will be coming tomorrow with my name on them. They are for sports, and for academic awards. I also got a camera so I could take some pictures to put in there. I have a stand next to that and I bought a green lamp and a white rug along with some green, white, and blue ceiling lights.

The guy at the store promised me that everything would come by 8 am tomorrow meaning I am going to be late for school. I made sure to grab some light blue paint so I could paint the walls tonight. I am so happy I actually get a room! I just cant believe this is happening! I used my wand to transport the paint to my car then I walked into some clothing stores. I went to Aeropostle and got a white tank then a white and pink striped shirt with a hood, a jean skirt and pink polka dot flats and shiny earrings. The whole outfit was nice but I am not a big pink person. Next I got a polka dot pink tank with pink sweat capris, and uggs and a blue t shirt with gray sweat pants and uggs. Then I got a white t-shirt with a green/blue scarf, dark blue shorts, gray sweater, black rain boots, and a white umbrella with black flowers on it. A white and green striped knee high dress with a black belt with black leggings to go under it. About 8 graphic tees there and then I got a dark blue tank top, a starflower lace cami, allover aero basic cami, and a multi-dot basic cami. A blue vertical aero Henley and a white striped aero ny Henley.

I also got a dark black aero hoodie, a dark purple plaid-lined zip-front hoodie, a couple pairs of light jeans, a gray slouchy cable hat, with a white and gray scarf and gray solid cable gloves. For sleepwear I got a 7 full outfits.. That included a long sleeved and short sleeved shirt, long bottoms, and short bottoms, and slippers. I also bought a uniform 3 button dark blue polo and then at American Eagle I got a red and blue plaid peacoat. It is beautiful. Now all I need is some shoes I think. I got a gray pair of faux shearling boots, then black sparkle sneakers, and a light brown pair lace-up faux shearling boots, a pair of Nike sneakers, brown suede clogs. There.

Hmmm should I get like a wig or contacts or glasses or a tan? No wigs. Wigs are itchy. No tan. Hmm.. Glasses or contacts.. Hmmm I picked out light blue contacts. I will put a spell on Charlie so he doesn't think my eyes magically changed. I transported everything home and then transported back to my car and drove home. When I got back I pulled out my new cherry blackberry curve cell phone and called Charlie while walking up the drive. "Hello?" He answered. "Thanks for everything, dad! You are the greatest!" I said. He laughed. "You deserved it, Bells. You home? Is this your new cell?" He asked. "Yep. I just got home. I got a lot of clothes and I am going to put them away. The furniture is coming tomorrow. I am going to paint my room. And yes this is my new cell. And thanks so much for the corvette!" I yelled. He laughed again. "No problem, Bells. I am coming home right now so I will see you soon." Charlie said. "Okay. Thanks again. Bye." I said and put my cell away.

First thing I need to do. I ran to the mirror and put in my blue contacts. I blinked a couple times after that and then I ran to grab some hair dye I took at least a couple pieces from each side and dyed them blonde.. So now I was basically dirty blonde.. Kind of. I pulled out my wand and said, "Mobiliarbus." My clothes moved by themselves to my closet and while they did that I pointed at the wall shouting the same thing making the paint brush started painting the walls. While that was happening I ran downstairs to make dinner. Damn I forgot to go shopping. I looked in the back of the fridge and luckily found bread. I pulled it out along with some bologna, and cheese. I quickly made two sandwiches and put them on the table with one beer and one water. Then I walked back upstairs.

All my clothes were already in my closet and the paint brush was just finishing up. Good. I ran back down the stairs and just as I did Charlie came through the door. "Hey Bells." He said, hanging up his gun belt. "Hey dad." I responded and sat down at the kitchen table. He sat down with me. "You didn't have to make dinner, on your first night here." He said. "I wanted too. Besides it is just sandwiches." I said. We quickly ate up and I showed him my room so far. "Nice color." Charlie commented. "Thanks." I said. Then he walked into his room to go to bed. I put on my new aero pj's and looked at the old bed. I got in and tried to get warm. Today was a long day.

And tomorrow will be an eventful one..

My room furniture is coming.. And my first day at Forks High School.. No wizards.. All muggles.. Yay.. Did you notice my sarcasm?

* * *

_What did you think? I have been working on this for like 6 freaking hours! Cause I had dinner and I paused to talk with my parents and stuff! 6 hours though! Lol. You better have liked it! :] PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Love, Ness_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

_I was in a graveyard. Run. A voice said. But I was frozen still. This graveyard seemed different to me. All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed and turned around but smiled at what I saw. My parents. Mum and Dad stood there smiling holding hands. "Mum, Dad?" I asked. They didn't say anything. They just stayed still. But then there smiles dropped as I heard my parents scream bloody murder and they fell to the ground. "Mum, Dad!" I screamed. Deatheaters popped in then along with their leader, Voldemort._

I woke up screaming. I tried to calm down as I knew it was just a dream. Well not a dream but a nightmare. I was drenched in sweat from the terrifying dream. I hopped out of bed. It is 5:30 am. It is good Charlie already left for week. I would have scared the crap out of him. I tried to forget about the dream as I walked into the bathroom and took a nice shower.

It relaxed all the hard muscles making them smooth. I was in my happy place. But it didn't last. I knew it couldn't last. I got out of the shower after washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I wrapped a towel around myself and blow dried my hair after that was finished I walked into my room to pick my outfit for today.

I ended up picking a gray tank top with a white and gray striped knit sweater with buttons to go over that. But only one buttoned, then light blue jeans, and a pair of uggs. There. Then I went over to my Hogwarts case and put on a heart shaped locket that said, 'Bells' on it. If you open the locket you see a picture of me, mum, and dad. Now I'm good.

I brushed my teeth quickly then started to fix my hair. I looked at my dirty blonde hair. I made sure that I now have front bangs. So now no one could see my scar. I combed through my hair and grabbed my new dark blue with white polka dot backpack and threw in some binders, pencils, pens, and notebooks. I sighed. I wish I could be at Hogwarts. I wouldn't need this stupid bag. I would be using a quill instead of a pencil and I would be with my friends.

Stop pouting Bells. You need to go. You'll do fine. I thought to myself. I ran into the bathroom and put in my blue contacts then the doorbell rang. The furniture. The clock said 7:45. They are early. I stuffed my wand in my pocket and hopped down the stairs. I opened the door to see a man with brown hair and brown eyes. His nametag read, Ross. "Hello ma'm. Can you sign here?" He asked. I nodded and signed, Bella Potter and was about to hand it back to him when I realized what I did.

I groaned and crossed it out and wrote, Bella Swan. My undercover name. The man took the sheet and had the movers bring everything up to my room. By the time they were finished it was 8:10. Great already late. I thanked everyone and they left. I ran up to my room to put everything in place now. I took out my wand and shouted, "Mobiliarbus." I moved my bed that has an attached shelf to the left corner of the room. On the shelf I put the fake trophies I bought. One was for football, another for soccer, and the last one for perfect attendance. That could never happen. I laughed. I was always doing something that got me out of class at Hogwarts.

I hung up the lights on the ceiling then I put away my new books and camera. I put the nightstand next to my bed with a green lamp on top of it. Then I threw my white rug on the floor. Put my new white desk with green swivel chair on the other wall and hung up some white curtains. Perfect.

I looked at the clock to see it was 8:30. Not bad Bella. I made sure everything was perfect before I stuffed my cell phone and wand in my pocket. I grabbed my backpack and hopped in my car, forgetting about breakfast. My stomach was too jumpy anyway.

I quickly got to Forks High. I parked in the only spot left which was next to a silver Volvo. I stopped the engine and put the keys in my pocket. I locked my corvette and put my backpack on my shoulders. I saw the sign for the main office and walked in to the place.

It was warm and nice. There was a woman with red frizzy hair and a purple t-shirt on sitting at the desk. The nametag said Mrs. Cope. "Excuse me, ma'm?" I asked. She looked up and jumped. "I'm sorry to startle you. But I'm Bella Swan, the new student." I said. She nodded silently. She typed some stuff in on her computer and then gave me my papers. "That is your schedule. Here is the map and the easiest routes to your classes. Have a good day now, Miss Swan." She said. "You too." I said, and walked out.

I first went to my locker and put my backpack in it and grabbed only a notebook and pen.

My first class is History. Great. I know some muggle history but at Hogwarts the class was History of Magic. This shall be fun. I will have to use the spell later that lets you read huge books in one hour. I will get all types of school books. So I will at least fit in. I walked into History to see Mr.… Rodriguez at the bored. "So class now I will answer anyone's questions about the 1800's." He said. "Excuse me, Mr. Rodriguez?" I asked. "Yes?" He asked. "I'm your new student, Bella Swan." I said. "Right. The Chiefs new daughter. Late to class." He said under his breath. I glared.

"Miss Swan class has already started. Please take a seat next to Mr. Hale." He said. I looked over to see Jasper. He was pale with honey blonde hair and gold eyes. A vampire. That is correct I know about vampires. My kind of mystical creatures are the only kind that learn about others. There are werewolves, vampires, trolls, enchanted animals, and wizards and witches of course. I have met all except vampires.

Vampires aren't like the kind you read about in books. They are said to have fangs and feed on human blood to live. There are myths that they sleep in coffins, and can not go into the sun and they shall burn. None of these are correct. Vampires do not have fangs but they do need blood to live. Apparently this Jasper is a vegetarian because his eyes are gold. Meaning he drinks animal blood. Vampires who drink humans have red eyes. Vampires do not sleep, they do not age, they do not have beating hearts and they can go into the sunlight. But they sparkle in the sun.

I sat down next to Jasper. He seemed to relax when he couldn't smell my blood. That is one thing I love about being me. For some reason I don't have a scent. I am the only creature in the world who doesn't have one besides the Dark Lord. I mean, you can smell my strawberry shampoo and my mint toothpaste but that's it no blood. Mr. Rodriguez came to my desk and gave me a huge textbook that said, 'U.S. American History' on the cover. Then he went to the board. "We are going to end class with some simple questions. Who was the first president?" He asked. Simple? I have lived in London all my life I have no clue who the first president is.

"How about you, Miss Swan?" He asked. I gulped. Suddenly a piece of paper was passed to me from Jasper. 'George Washington was the first president.' It said. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "George Washington." I said. Mr. Rodriguez nodded. A couple minutes later the bell rang and I went out to my locker. "How didn't you know that?" Jasper asked. "Well I was born in America but then my mother moved us to England. I stayed there my whole life and just recently moved back to America." I said, surprised by my good lie. "Thanks for the answer." I said. He nodded and went to his next class.

Now time for Math. I walked into class being the first to get there. I introduced myself to Mr. Varner and took a seat. He gave me a text book also. I nodded a thanks. Everyone came in and a girl with light brown hair sat down next to me. "Hi you must be Bella. I'm Jessica." She said. "Nice to meet you." I responded. Math was boring. In England we already knew this stuff. It came easy. The only thing I need to know is how to solve the problems differently. Another book to read. "Let me ask just one last question and then we will end the class." Mr. Varner said. "What is the Greatest Common Factor of 9 and 27?" He asked.

Today was this classes first day learning this stuff. Everyone was writing it down on paper making one of those tree things to help out. But I already knew the answer. I raised my hand, Mr. Varner seemed surprised that I already knew the answer after about 30 seconds. "The greatest common factor is 9 itself. 9 goes into 27, 3 times." I explained. Everyone stared at me astonished. "Yes, Miss Swan. That is correct." Then the bell rang.

Gym. Blah. This is so much more different than Hogwarts. In Hogwarts my classes were Transfiguration which is where you learn spells and charms. Potions is where you learn to create potions obviously. Defense Against the Dark Arts where you learn to defend yourself against their worse fear, History of Magic the title says it all, Herbology where you learn about weird type of plants, Divination where you can learn about crystal balls and your future.

I would rather be at Hogwarts. Gym was a very stupid class. The teacher told you to change and we did then we had to do what she said. Push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks. While the teacher just stood their watching us. Not a very good class then she told us to change and that was it! I mean what the bloody hell is going on there. Finally Lunch. I went to my locker and threw my notebook, social studies and math book, and pen in and walked to lunch.

I walked through the lunch line grabbing an apple and a bottled water. I looked around for a place to sit. I had no where to sit. Just then I saw Jasper. He was sitting with 4 other people. All vegetarian vampires. I smirked. Well I might as well make a nice first impression. I walked over to their table. And sat down. They all seemed astonished as I took a bite of my apple and looked at their faces. Jasper was holding a small pixie girls hand. Next to her was a huge guy with brown curly hair with his arm around a women with blonde hair and finally the god sitting next to me.

He had bronze hair and was slightly muscled. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He seemed astonished as well but also frustrated. I wonder why. I decided to finally introduce myself. "Hi. I'm Bella. You wouldn't mind if I sit here right?" I asked. They shook their heads silently. "I'm Alice." The small pixie said. I smiled. "I'm Emmett and this is my girlfriend Rosalie." The huge curly brown haired boy said pointing to the women with long blonde hair. "I'm Edward." The bronze finally said.

I smiled. "I'm honored to meet you all. So you are vegetarians?" I asked, smirking. Here we go. I saw them freeze for a moment before trying to stay calm. "No." Emmett said pointing to the beef on his plate. I shook my head. "Your eyes are golden which means you don't drink human blood." I responded. All their mouths dropped. "You are vampires." I whispered. "What?" Emmett asked, freaked. "I'm not stupid." I responded. Just then the bell rang and I threw away the apple and water grabbed a pen and another notebook.

Biology was next. The only class that I took the was close to Biology is Potions but its not like I can use that here. I walked into Biology and sat down. Mr. Banner gave me a science book and had me sit down next to Edward. "How do you know?" Edward whispered. I just shrugged trying to pay attention. "So there are steps to the food passage way. First step is through the mouth, second step is going down the esophagus, the third step is the stomach, the fourth step-" Edward whispered to me again, "Bella." He said. I liked the way he said my name.

Soon class ended though I picked up my book, notebook, and pen and walked to English. Mrs. O'Brien was very nice. So energetic and bubbly. Alice had this class with me. We were sat right next to each other. Alice kept glancing sideways at me, I tried to ignore her. I loved English though. This was one of the classes I wished we had in Hogwarts. I was lucky because we were starting the new book today. Its called Touching Spirit Bear by Ben Mikaelsen. We read the first chapter in class and were assigned the second chapter for homework.

The bell rang and I went to my locker I threw my stuff in my bag and ran out of the school. I quickly got in my corvette and sped home. When I got home I read the chapter for homework then I used a spell to read all three books in 3 hours. I was happy when I was finished.

* * *

The next morning I was glad it was a Friday. I took a quick shower and put on a white and green stripped knee high dress with a black belt and black leggings to go under it and black converse. Perfect. I again brushed my teeth, put on my locket, and put in my contacts, and put my cell and wand in my pocket. I grabbed my bag and drove to school.

I went to History we took a quiz that I got a 100 on. In Math I helped the other students learn about the Greatest Common Factor. In Gym I got pissed off all over again because the gym teacher painted her nails while we did her exercises. Lunch. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. Should I sit with the Cullen's today? They would most definitely question me. I decided to leave school early. I know it isn't the best impression being the second day of me being here, but too bad.

I went to my locker and grabbed my backpack then I ran to my corvette. I revved the engine and drove away. When I got to my house I got out of the car for some reason my mind was telling me to run but I couldn't understand the danger of my own house. I walked in and threw my bag on the floor. My scar burned for a moment. "Ouch." I mumbled. Then I froze. Why would my scar burn? Then I felt my memories being sucked out of me. I felt energy leaving my body. A demonator.

Demonators are dark ghost like creatures that feed on every memory you have ever had. I used all my strength and reached for my wand. I pointed it at the demonator and yelled, "Expecto Patronum." A light came from my wand. And the Demonator flew away. I felt weak. My eyes closed.

When I awoke I had a horrible bloody headache. I stood up still feeling week. I don't know how the demonator found me but this isn't good. I looked at the clock to see it was 4:30. I am so glad Charlie isn't home yet, I don't know what he would have done if he saw me passed out on the floor.

I stood up slowly still holding my wand out just in case. I walked upstairs and opened my Hogwarts trunk I quickly found Dumbledore's number in case of emergencies. He didn't think I would need it though. I first put the number in my cell phones address book then hit call. He answered after two rings. "Hello." He said. "Professor Dumbledore. It's Bella Potter. We have a problem."

* * *

_I hope everyone liked it!!!! Yay! Lol. Holey crap that was long. You better have liked it. If you didn't then I give you an evil glare!!! Muhahahaha! Lol just kidding. Man, I have a lot of energy. Tell me what you think. Thanks everyone! Love you all!_

_Please Review!!!_

_Love, Vanessa_

_(Vanessa Cullen 17)_

_P.S. Below is here Forks High Schedule again. Just so you remember it. Thanks. :]_

_1__st__ period: History_

_2__nd__ period: Math_

_3__rd__ period: Gym_

_4__th__ period: Lunch_

_5__th__ period: Biology_

_6__th__ period: English _


	4. Chapter 4

Bella Potter

Chapter 4

Bella POV

I explained everything to Professor Dumbledore and he wasn't shocked. He knew about the attack already and was about to call me to warn me. He said the Ministry of Magic sent a demantor to apprehend me for using underage magic even though Dumbledore already explained the situation to them. He said he was furious when he found out and said that he took care of the problem. I asked him if I should move to another hiding place even though I didn't want too and he said that for now I am fine. He said I shouldn't have any more problems with demantors. Dumbledore and I talked a little bit more about what was going on at Hogwarts. He said Snape was long gone, no one could find him and that there haven't really been any other problems since I left. He sent along the regards of Hermonie and Ronald who miss me. I told him to tell them the same.

After I finished talking to Dumbledore I went upstairs and laid on my bed and took out my wand. "Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa, Wingardium Leviosa," I repeated making my backpack fly in the air. I was so bored, I had nothing to do. Well that isn't true I could go make Charlie dinner but it was a little early. I still felt pretty dizzy from the demantor attack but I continued lifting by bag. Then I heard a noise and it sounded like a bang on the glass. I immediately dropped the bag and ran over and opened the curtain. I found a gold eyed bronze haired vampire, in other words his name was Edward. I did say before that I thought he looked like a god but this made me disgusted. Spying is very disrespectful. So before he could run or say anything I pointed my wand at him and yelled, "Confundo!" Confundo is a charm that causes the victim to become very confused, befuddled, overly forgetful and prone to following simple orders without thinking about them. Edward blinked rapidly and then started at me. I cleared my throat, "Edward I want you to forget what you saw. In fact forget you even came to my house. Now go straight home and forget!" I demanded. Edward jumped from my window with lightning speed and ran.

EMMETT POV

I was playing with Rosie's hair when Eddy rushed through the door. "What's up Eddy?" I asked and he didn't responded. Something was wrong. He HATES when I call him Eddy. I got up and went over to him. He now seemed to be in a frozen state. I put my hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked. By now our whole family was surrounding him. Vampire hearing is very accurate. Carlisle (the father figure/vampire) showed a light in his eyes to which they didn't react. "Alice did you see anything?" Esme (the mother figure/vampire) asked. Alice shook her head but looked to be trying to find something.

Suddenly Eddy unfroze and looked around at the circle we had formed. "What is going on?" he asked sounding confused. "You don't remember?" Carlisle asked. Eddy shook his head. "What is the last thing you remember?" Carlisle asked. "I was at school. I drove home in the Volvo and then I..," he paused thinking, "I think I went out somewhere. I was running somewhere but I don't remember where I went or how I got back," he said. This all frightened us. "Alice do you see the Voultri?" Esme murmured scared. Alice shook her head. What was going on?

Just then Rosie decided to join the conversation, "Didn't you say you were going to the creepy girls house?" "What girl?" Eddy asked. Alice chimed in, "Oh yes, you told me you might go see Bella after school." "Who is Bella?" Esme asked. "A young brunette that is new to school that came to sit with us for no reason at lunch and then told US that we are vegetarian vampires," Jasper said. Carlisle and Esme gasped. "How would she know?" Esme whispered. "She has to be a different type of 'mythical' creature herself," Carlisle said. "Like a wolf?" I asked disgusted. "No," Carlisle said thinking, "Well there is something going on here. This girl may or may not have harmed Edward into losing his memory. Everyone stay very cautious of her."

_Authors Note: Sorry it has been so long! Thank you to everyone who has been completely patient with me! I am trying to write a lot more lately, in fact I just made two new stories that I already posted, Bat Woman and Captain America AKA Bella Swan, both Twilight crossovers! Well anyway I hopped everyone enjoyed this chapter! I am extremely stuck on future chapters so I would love some help! Thanks everyone! Please review!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Love Always, Vanessa Cullen 17_


	5. Chapter 5

Bella Potter

Chapter 5

Alice POV

_There was a girl running down the road. Her long brown hair waving in the wind. The clouds in the sky were dark and a storm was nearing. She was running quite fast for a human but there was this very dark voice that seemed to catch up to her. The voice was becoming louder and louder. Suddenly she fell on the ground, face first in fact. She turned over and looked at whatever was chasing her. "Don't do this!" she cried. The other person laughed. Then she pulled out a stick from her pocket and pointed at the person. The person seemed to pull one out too. At the same time they shouted two different things and there was an explosion of light._

Then the vision faded. Edward and I looked at each other quite frightened for this girl but also confused. Who is she?

Bella POV

"Bells wake up!" Charlie yelled. I rolled over in bed with my face in the pillow. He pulled the blankets off me and I shivered. He laughed slightly, "It is time for school." "I don't want to go to school," I replied. "You didn't have a good first day?" he asked and I didn't respond. He seemed to be thinking for a moment then he said, "What about you skip the morning and me and you can go to Carver Café," he said. This made me turn over and smile. "Hurry up. I am all ready to go," he said. I nodded and hopped out of bed. I jumped in the shower and jumped out fast. I did my hair and put it in a ponytail. I put in my blue contacts and did my makeup. I was excited. Even though it is just a meal technically out with a stranger.. I never really had any father daughter time.

I grabbed my backpack, wand, and my phone and ran downstairs. "Come on and afterward I will drop you off at school," he said. So we both got in his police cruiser and put down our windows. I turned on the country station and leaned back in the seat. Neither of us knew what to say to the other.

When we got there Charlie told me to stay in the car and I immediately thought something was wrong and I looked around for danger. I grabbed my wand and held it in my hand just in case but then I figured out what he was doing. He just wanted to get out and come open my door for me like a gentlemen. Seeing this I relaxed and stopped gripping my wand. He opened the door and I laughed slightly but got out.

We seated ourselves inside at a nice and cozy booth. Then a woman with black skin and black curly hair came over. She was smiling and looking at both of us excited. "Hello I am Cora, I will be your waitress today," she said staring at me. She handed me a menu but not Charlie and I must have looked confused because Charlie said, "I am a regular here and since you must be dying to know. Cora this is Bella, my daughter." She put out her hand and I shook it. "Well it is nice to meet you sweet heart. Where were you hidin' all this time?" she asked. "In Phoenix, Arizona with my mother," I said smoothly and then I added, "and it is very nice to meet you as well." She seemed to just keep on smiling. "I'll give you a second to look at the menu," she said then she winked at us and walked away.

I decided on having the Chunka Chunka Pancakes with bacon. They are just chocolate chip pancakes. Charlie got this big breakfast with two stacks of pancakes, loads of maple syrup, eggs, sausage, and toast. He ate all of it! I was impressed, I guess Ron has a competitor.

After we finished Charlie drove me to school and told me he already told the school I would be late and that I could just head to class. I thanked him and he waved as he drove away.

I arrived just at the beginning of fourth period which was lunch and I just ate so I decided to instead go outside and sit in the sun. It was beautiful out today. I felt so warm and so alive. I sat there so long that I missed the bell for the next period and I ended up running there.

"Sorry I am late Mr. Banner. I was sitting outside and I didn't hear the bell ring," I said when I walked in. He looked over at me and smiled slightly, "It is alright Bella. It is a very nice day out but please take your seat." I nodded and sat down next to Edward Cullen. He was utterly annoying. He just kept staring at me with questions lingering in his eyes. I admit I do feel bad about what I did to him but I had no choice. I decided to make my hair a wall between the two of us and opened up a sketchbook and started drawing.

By the end of the period I had drawn a perfect Ron, Hermonie, and me all with arms around each other smiling. I truly did miss them. When the bell did rang I got up and my foot caught the leg of the chair and I started to fall but I pair of hard cold arms caught me. I looked up to see Edward. "You should be more careful," he said while helping me get right on my feet. I looked down to see all my stuff on the ground and groaned. I bent down to pick it up and Edward helped. "Are these your sketches?" he asked looking through my sketchbook. "Excuse me. You have no right to look through my things," I said feeling really pissed off. He completely ignored me and kept looking through it until he froze on one page. "Who is that?" he asked. "Who?" I asked. He turned the page toward me and pointed at the girl I drew in the middle of two other people. "Why?" I asked. "I think.. I think I know her," he said. He sounded like he was lying but it did scare me that he stopped on the drawing I drew that looked like the old me. I grabbed my sketchbook from him and shut it. I then got up with all my stuff and without saying goodbye to him I walked out the door.

I had a good morning but I think that was enough school for a day, might as well skip English. Sorry Mrs. O'Brien. I walked to my locker and grabbed my stuff and headed out the front door of the school. I started walking towards the cars in the parking lot when I realized that my car wouldn't be there. Charlie dropped me off this morning so I have to walk home. I groaned. "_Stupid town, stupid muggles,"_ I whispered. Annoyed I began my journey home and noticed that the beautiful sunny day had turned dark and dreary. It looked as though there was going to be a storm.

_Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I am always open to new ideas as well! Also I would just like to say that I have been updating a couple of stories if you want to check them out, Selfless, Iron Swan, Bat Woman, and Captain America AKA Bella Swan! I hope everyone enjoys my stories! _

_I hope everyone has a good Easter this Sunday!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Thanks!_

_Love Always, Vanessa Cullen 17_


	6. Chapter 6

Bella Potter

Chapter 6

Bella POV

The walk home seemed like it took a lot longer than usual but I finally made it home. I walked in and saw that the voicemail box was beeping red. I went over and clicked the button to listen to messages. "Hey Bells. I am going to be late tonight, I'm sorry, order a pizza if you want, love you." That was my dad and then the message stopped. No more messages.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms around me squeezing me tight and I jerked around with my wand in my hand getting ready to scream a spell when I put my wand down. "Hey Bella," the woman that hugged me said. It was Emmeline Vance, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley Shacklebolt is the minister of magic. What was he doing here? Well actually what was everyone doing here? They are all members of the organization The Order of The Phoenix. "Not that I am not happy to see everyone but what is going on?" I asked. "There are demantors heading this way. Hundreds of them," Mad-Eye said. "What? How?" I asked. Shacklebolt stepped up. "I was pushed down from my position of Minster of Magic. That woman that tried to take over Hogwarts school has now become forceful upon the ministry. Her name is Dolores Umbridge," he said. My anger fumed. "That bitch," I whispered. Dolores Umbridge is a prissy little pink bitch that tried to take over Hogwarts a couple years ago until she was in the dark forest and the centaurs took her away. That day was one of the happiest days of my life.

"How did she get back?" I asked. "No one knows. She just came back one day. She ordered that attack on you with that demantor the other day. I didn't know but I was still in charge but I wasn't in my office. She was slowly taking over and I didn't see that. She has everyone under her control including the demantors," he said. Something confused me though. "But why would she be out to get just me? Okay I did give her some mouth in school but so did every other kid," I said. Remus Lupin stepped up this time and said, "We don't know how she got back but when she did she just seemed different. She isn't like the rest of us anymore she is on the dark side now. She has partnered with the dark lord." Now it all made sense.

"So does Voldemort know I am here?" I asked. "As far as we know he doesn't, not yet anyway. We think that Umbridge is trying to do things her own way and then she wants to show the dark one what she did," Tonks said. I nodded feeling a little bit better. "So we are going to fight?" I asked and they all nodded. "It is almost time," Professor Moody said. We all walked outside. "What did you do to your hair?" Emmeline asked. "I dyed it," I said. "YOU WHAT? You had such beautiful hair!" she said. "Emmeline I am undercover," I said and her mouth formed an 'O' shape and I actually laughed even under the extreme circumstances. Emmeline Vance and I have known each other for a couple years and have become great friends through her being in the order. She is only a couple years older than me.

We were all now standing next to the road with our wands out. "What are we going to do about the muggles?" I asked. "Hope that no one gets hurt," Lupin answered. I nodded not feeling too happy with his answer. Then I spotted it. One dark soul sucking fiend. I pointed at it and everyone called out, "Accio," and then the type of broom they had. I called out, "Accio Firebolt!" My firebolt broom is capable of going zero to one hundred and fifty miles per hour in ten seconds. It is a world class broom. My godfather, Sirius Black bought it for me last year but I didn't get much use out of it because of what happened at Hogwarts.

More of them kept coming out of the dark clouds. We all hopped on our broomsticks and gripped our wands tight and took a deep breath preparing for the fight.

_Author's Note: I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter! I know I did! :D If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters please don't be afraid to say something! I am always open to new ideas! Thank you everyone for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Happy Easter!_

_Love Always, Vanessa Cullen 17_


	7. Chapter 7

Bella Potter

Chapter 7

Bella POV

The fight was over and we had won but we also lost. The demantors were gone but they left us frightened, somewhat hopeless, and exhausted. Once the last one was gone I couldn't take it anymore I was barely hanging on as I was and I fell off my broomstick. I fell fast and my broomstick was falling with me. I was so exhausted I didn't even care to prepare for the impact of the ground but I didn't even need to prepare. I was caught by a pair of cold and hard arms. I have felt these arms before, they felt familiar. I opened my eyes to see Edward's face staring down at me in straight confusion.

I was completely exhausted the demantors had really gotten to me and had taken a lot of my happiness out of me. I lifted my head though and looked around to be frightened by seeing a crowd of people surrounding us. All muggles just standing there with their mouths wide open. I looked over to see Lupin and Tonks holding each other and looking around and they were looking at the ground where Mad-Eye moody lay with his eyes wide open not breathing. He was dead. This made me struggle against Edward's hold.

I got up feeling quite dizzy and didn't see Kingsley or Emmeline anywhere. I looked at all the muggles staring at me. I looked at the family of vampires that were staring at me with hard eyes. I then looked to the pack of wolves that had just shown up and were staring at Lupin. Probably sensing that he is a werewolf as well even though he only changes during a full moon. These people couldn't know about us, about this, I couldn't let that happen. I fell onto my knees and heard many people gasp as I pointed my wand straight up in the air and yelled a powerful, "CONFUNDO!" The charm that I used on Edward before. This should be enough to make the people surrounding us forget and feel confused. I then looked around seeing all the confused faces and I smiled.

Totally not with it I then fell hard against the ground and into darkness.

_Author's Note: This is not the end! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Just so you know in case some of you don't THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX is REAL and the people I had be in it are REAL also. They are all REAL characters! _

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Love Always, Vanessa Cullen 17_


	8. Chapter 8

Bella Potter

Chapter 8

Bella POV

I woke up utterly disoriented. I felt so weak and so miserable. Even trying to open my eyes was a challenge. "Take it easy, Bells," a voice said. It sounded like Sirius. "Sirius?" I asked in a harsh whisper. "Yes, dear, it's me," he said back. I felt happy now that my godfather that I never get to see is here but why was he here. I tried to make myself speak again but found it hard. I moved my arms to try and sit up but found myself trembling and couldn't do it but Sirius finally helped me up.

I opened my eyes and blinked at the bright light. "Shut it off," someone said and the light went away. My eyes focused in the darkness and I found Sirius kneeling in front of me looking concerned, I found Remus Lupin and Tonks sitting next to me holding hands, and I found Emmeline on the other side of me. I tried to understand what was going on but god I felt dizzy. Remus put his hand on my shoulder and then the other hand he reached and put something in my hand. It was chocolate. "You know the drill, Bella. Eat it and you will feel better," he said. I put it in my mouth and slowly chewed and then swallowed. Immediately my head started to clear. "Professor Moody is dead," I whispered. No one said anything. I looked around again. "Where is the minister of magic?" I asked. Emmeline spoke up, "After the fight a couple of us went looking for him and we couldn't find him. We think that not only did the demantors came to get you but that Delores wanted him as well." I nodded slowly not happy with the answer I got. "Is everyone else alright?" I asked. "Stop worrying about us Bella! You almost died!" Tonks said. I just looked down.

Sirius pulled my chin up and made me look into his eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "Better now," I responded and he nodded. This time something caught my eye this wasn't Charlie's house. I was in a small bedroom that had three beds and wallpaper from centuries ago. As I actually turned my head to look around I realized that we were in the Order of The Phoenix headquarters, in other word's my godfathers old house.

"How did I get here?" I asked. "Honey, you were passed out all over yourself," Sirius said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley came in. "Oh gosh honey, I was so worried about you. Don't scare me like that again!" she said. Mrs. Weasley is Ron's mother and she is almost like a mother to me as well. She came over and gave me a big hug and then she turned to the others. "Dinner is ready downstairs for everyone to pig in," she said. They all said goodbye to me and left except Mrs. Weasley. "I'll bring your dinner up here young lady. I don't want you trying those damn stairs yet. Ronald almost had a spill on those things," she said laughing a little. "Speaking of Ron.. Are they here?" I asked. She nodded and asked if I was up for visitors. "Yeah," I said and she left the room.

There was another knock on the door and Hermonie and Ron came bouncing in. "We were so worried about you!" Hermonie said hugging me. Then Ron came over and hugged me as well. "I have missed you guys so much," I said looking at them with tears in my eyes. They smiled and we immediately started to gossip about everything that has happened since the last time we had seen each other. Apparently Draco Malfoy hasn't been to Hogwarts recently. He might come in like one day within two weeks but otherwise he just disappears. "What do you think he is up too?" I asked. Ron shrugged and Hermonie said, "He is a little snicky bugget. He is always up too no good." We all agreed to this. Then there was another knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley came in the door with a tray of food. "It is time for Bella to eat and then get some rest. You two go eat downstairs," she said. "But mom," Ron started to argue. "No buts, Ronald," she said. Then she looked at me and said, "Look at you poor thing you look like a string bean. Have you been eating right? And you look so tired," she said shaking her head. Then they all left the room and closed the door.

Now that I had a moment to myself I put my face in my hands and just tried to breathe calmly. Death follows me everywhere. I couldn't believe that Professor Moody was dead and the minister of magic was dead or alive but he was just gone and it was all my fault. I really didn't feel like eating so I put the tray on the table next to me and laid down on my side. I couldn't stay awake anymore. I was completely drained of energy. Now feeling safer then I have in a while I fell into a deep sleep.

_Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I am not sure at ALL where to go next with this story so some ideas would really really really help! I hope that everyone had a great Easter and or a great spring vacation! Don't be afraid to comment and or review!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Love Always, Vanessa Cullen 17_


End file.
